Stand in the Rain
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: She just kept running she refused to stop if she did she would cry, her mother taught her to be stong so she would be. But she just kept remembering what had happened. Rated T for language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat: Hello people!**

**Soul: So not cool can you chill and not be hyper? **

**Maka: Soul be nice!**

**Kat: Yeah soul you better be nice or ~**_**I'll keel you**_**~ (Sharpens knife)**

**Soul: *Gulp* anyway...Um…ah Maka**

**Maka: *Sigh* Kat doesn't own soul eater and this is her first soul eater fanfic-**

**Kat: And I will **_**love **_**you if you tell me what's wrong with it! But no flames cause I'm running out of space in the pit.**

**Soul and Maka… (O_O)**

* * *

Maka ran through the alleys, the streets, the circles of light produced from the light posts. She didn't stop, no she _couldn't _stop. If she did she would cry and she refused to cry her mother taught her to be strong so she would.

The sky had become dark and gloomy long ago and she wasn't surprised when she felt water come down onto her shoulders. She kept remembering the events that had happened a few minutes ago –or was it longer ago than that- she couldn't remember.

"_Hello James!" Maka greeted him smiling"Why did you call me to school so late?"_

"_Maka" He grounded out and her smile faded"I can't stand you"_

"_What?" She replied taking a step forward._

"_You always play up this stupid goody-two-shoes act of yours" He ranted._

"…" _What was she supposed to say to that?_

"_You only agreed to go out with me out of pity right?"_

"_No I-"He cut her off._

"_Yes well I've got news for you I only asked you out because I was dared to and now that I've completed the dare I'm breaking up with you and let me tell you it's a huge relief cause you're so damn annoying!"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry" She choked out as tears pooled in her eyes._

_"There it is instead of yelling or running off crying you apologize cut the crap already yell, scream, cry, and be emotional!" He stepped forward and pushed her down to the ground._

"_Ow!" Maka grabbed her elbow._

"_Good now cry" He kicked her in the stomach._

"_N-no" She mumbled._

"_What ~I can't hear you~" He said in a sing song voiced._

"_No! I won't cry!" She stood up and grabbed her stomach. _

"_Oh? So you're going to be brave?"_

"_No, I'm going to walk away" She started to walk then stopped and continued "I said I was sorry because I just realized how pitiful you are."_

"_Me, Pitiful? Ha! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"_

"_I could ask you the same….goodbye James" She then started walking away._

"_I hate you and so does everyone else we all make fun of you behind your back and just so you know the ones who dared me to ask you out were your 'friends' Kayleigh and Courtney" Maka rounded the corner "Have fun being alone!" Maka then started to run…_

And so now she was running still, but she was so tired, she finally stopped and leaned against a wall and slid down to the wet ground -what did she care she was soaking already- it was raining too hard and she couldn't see where she was and it hurt to move anymore. She must've looked like what the cat (A/N: That's me!) dragged in after mauling it.

"Hey?" Maka looked up and mentally flinched, here was a man with white hair, red eyes, and when he talked again she noticed shark-liked teeth but she didn't pull away whether she was too exhausted or she wasn't scared she couldn't tell "Are you all right?" She would've nodded if she could but she couldn't move any more. "Oi! I'm talking' to you! It's not cool to ignore people!" She smiled

"Sorry to bother you" She replied softly

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing? I was just joking with you." She smiled he was kind of nice.

"Well can you stand up?" He asked. She looked up at him dumbly.

"Why?" He gawked at her

"Cause it's raining pretty hard, duh!" He thumped her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you're being stupid" He replied matter-of-factly. "Now can you stand up?"

"I don't know" He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder she watched his the whole time he didn't look like someone to be helping someone out in fact he looked like he would cause pain more than anything he was taller than her by about half a head, he had a leather jacket on, a black shirt on underneath, and black jeans.

"Let's test it out then" He snapped her out of her thoughts "Ready? One, Two, Three!" He helped her stand-more like lean- next to him. "Where do you live I'll help you get there." Maka was going to tell him where her apartment was but the thought of seeing Kayleigh and Courtney-since they shared the apartment- made her sick. So she just shook her head. "You don't have anywhere? Then where did you come from? I know you aren't any kind of angel, no angel is this dim-witted" He smirked at her scowl

"I am not dumb" She growled.

"Never said you were" She tilted her head in confusion he got close to her face and whispered "I said your dim-witted" She glared at him as he just smirked at her.

"That's the same damn thing!" He laughed at her fury.

"Defiantly not an angel, no angels cuss"

"How do you know have you ever met one?"

"Depends" She waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't.

"On what?"

"Do you have wings?"

"Urgh! You're so annoying!" She pouted

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who is inviting you into their apartment?"

"Y-wait huh?" He ignored her and reached down and lifted her up bridal style. "Wait! Put me down!" She grabbed onto his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. Then she heard-and felt- him laugh.

"I'm not going to drop you cool guys don't drop girls" then he muttered "even if they're flat chested" one thing he forgot was how close she was and that she could hear everything.

"I heard that" She gritted her teeth "and if you're going to insult me then put me down"

He smirked at her and replied "Why would I do that? It's so much fun to tease you"

"You don't even know me" She folded her arms ignoring the fact that now if he wanted to he could drop her without trouble.

"You're right so I guess" he shifted his hold on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I'll go first my name is Soul" he smiled, actually smiled, not a smirk this time, she liked his smile.

"I'm Maka"

"You know Maka I'm surprised you haven't screamed kidnap or tried to run away"

"Why would I do that?" She tilted her head slightly. He looked at her in shock.

"Well because most people find me threatening or scary, because of these" he flashed his teeth at her.

"I think they're kind of cool and you haven't tried to kill me have you?"

"Well, no"

"Then why should I scream or run and besides you couldn't be more than one year older than me" She smiled at him.

"Well-um-ah-lets go to my apartment and in the morning I'll help you get home ok?" Her happy mood disappeared fast after that last comment. What home did she have to go to?

* * *

***Sniff Sniff* Stupid bastard James why did I create you? Oh! I know because I'm evil muhahaha! This story came to me when I was listening to 'Stand in the rain' by Superchick-hence the name- and I just thought OMG! This would be an awesome story originally it was going to be a one-shot and might still be if no one wants me to continue this so REVIEW!**

**Soul: Yes review or she might continue it just so she can kill us, so not cool**

**Kat: I would never…or would I? Of course I would! **

**Maka: So review or your soul is mine!**

**Kat: Yes I got her to say it yeah! (Hops up and down)**

**Soul: You're strange and uncool.**

**Kat: (Toothpick in mouth) Watch it pretty boy or we might have to dispose of ya' and your girly over there. Well bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Maka: Hi!**

**Soul: S'up**

**Kat: Soul, use real words if you don't the evil red squiggle comes out! Ahhhh!**

**Maka: Evil-**

**Soul: -red-**

**Maka & Soul: -squiggle?**

**Kat: (In an Chrona's emo-corner) *Whisper* So scary**

**Maka: Um? Kat doesn't own Soul eater…**

**Kat: (Little hearts everywhere) If I did there would be more 'intimate' times for soul and Maka!**

**Soul: I thought you were depressed**

**Kat: This is why I love spell check!**

**Maka: But isn't spell check what caused it in the first place?**

**Kat: Uhhh…. I'm going back to Chrona's corner**

* * *

Maka woke up to the small streak of light shining through the burgundy curtains as last night replayed again for her the pain, the anger, the frustration, and the happiness. Soul had refused to let her sleep on his couch no matter how much they argued and the decision was that she sleep on the bed while he got the couch in the next room. She sat up and stretched and looked around the room it was really well kept-for a boy- the next thing she saw caused her to- "Ahhhh! Ow!" she landed on the floor with a thump. There right next to where she had been sleeping was none other than Soul. She looked down and sighed with relief as she realized she did indeed have clothes on.

"Why are you screaming?" Soul groaned as he sat up.

"Y-when-what are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Well I _believe_ I just woke up" He smirked at her face.

"That's not what I meant" She growled at him as she sat up.

"Well maybe you should say what you mean princess" He leaned onto his elbows so that he could be eye to eye with her.

"Why were you in the same bed as me?" She blushed at the statement.

"Ah! So that's what you wanted to know why didn't you say that in the first place, well to answer your question the couch was uncomfortable and, oh yeah it's my bed and my apartment" He sat up and stretched and that's when Maka realized that he didn't have a shirt on just a pair of black pajama pants. She looked him over and realized just how toned he was. "Enjoying the view princess?" She started.

"N-no I-I Quit calling me princess!" She shot out and tried not to blush but for some reason she just couldn't. He just laughed at her embarrassment.

"Aw why, I think it suits you" His smirked widened.

"Bastard" She muttered as she folded her arms and pouted.

"You really are a child you know that?" She gawked at him then…

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M 16 DAMMIT!" She yelled

"16 huh? Guess you're old enough" He smiled at her but she backed away this was not a real smile it was like a fox looking at his dinner and it worried her. Her hand brushed over the bind of a book as he got up off the bed and started walking towards her. When he got right to her he bent over and smirked at her shocked face. "Ya know you're cute when you're scared" That was the last straw he was trying her patience to she lifted the book and…

"Ow! Dammit! That _hurt!_ I was just kidding!" Soul yelled as he kneeled and held his head.

"Well have you learned your lesson?"

"What lesson?" Soul asked as he eyed the book as she set it back onto the floor.

"To not mess with me" She replied calmly. Soul couldn't believe this girl she was nuts well at least he was taking her back to her apartment today then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. Soul's mood dropped at this thought he didn't know why but, it was so uncool.

"So are you ready to go to your apartment?" He replied completely ignoring her statement. Maka looked up at him with annoyance and a little sadness she didn't want to go not yet she was afraid to go back, afraid shouldn't be in her dictionary but she couldn't help it.

"I-I guess" She muttered under her breath. Soul look at her face she looked…sad. "I'm going to wait for you to get ready so hurry up" He could see her trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

**Soul POV**

When I finished getting dressed and fixing my hair I stepped out into the living room to see Maka staring off into space. She probably didn't even realize that I was standing there then I got an idea I looked around the room 'no books in sight good' I then proceeded to sneak up behind her and as I got to the back of the coach I blew onto the back of her ear. Which in turn caused her to just up off the couch and pull out a book out of thin air 'Hey? I checked where did she get that book?' I flinched as she prepared to attack, but then she stopped and started laughing and when I looked up she was standing there laughing hands wrapped around her torso. "What is so funny?"

"You should have seen your face it was so funny!" She started laughing harder. 'Her laugh is really pretty, No! Soul, not cool!'

"What are you staring at my coolness again like this morning?" I smirked at her when she stopped laughing to glare at me. She grinned almost murderously and said the one word that I never thought I'd be afraid of-

"Maka-chop" Then I saw stars.

* * *

When I woke up again it was 12:00 from what I could see from my position of the couch. "How did I get on the couch?"

"I moved you" I looked down at the other end of the couch to see Maka sitting cross legged with a book I mentally flinch at the sight.

"Thank-"

"You're heavy" She replied straightly

"Eh?"

"I said you're heavy" She rolled her eyes

"Well maybe your just too skinny and weak" 'And the daggers come out I'm screwed'

"Whatever can you just take me to my apartment" My mood dropped again 'Dammit so uncool'

"Fine I guess" I then stood up and stretched then I smirked "But we're taking my bike"

"How do two people fit on a bike?" I broke out laughing she didn't realize what I meant!

"Come on lets go" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my 'bike'.

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me here on a motorcycle!" Maka yelled as she got off I smirked at how upset she was 'She's pretty cute when she's mad'.

"Well we could've walked the two mile walk but I didn't feel like it"

"You- you-Urgh! Forget it thank you for the ride and the stay at your apartment but I must be going good-bye"

"What no good-bye kiss I think it would good payment" She froze in her tracks and turn ever so slowly.

"No" Then she gave me one last glare and started to walk again

"I'll get it one day!" I called after her

"Don't hold your breath!"

"I won't don't worry!" I smiled 'She so weird but…exiting'

* * *

**Maka POV**

'He's so infuriating!' I screamed in my head as I walked to the apartment and when I reached the apartment big surprise all my stuff was sitting outside the door which wasn't much just three boxes of clothes, a box of photo frames and books, and lastly within each frame between the picture and the back was four one-hundred dollar bills. They always wondered where I got my money. The one thing I was thankful of was that this apartment had a dolly renting system. So I set to hauling the boxes onto the dolly which to my surprise held every box. I then headed to the elevator.

* * *

**Meanwhile with soul (Soul POV)**

As I was kicking the bike-stand up so I could get back to my apartment two girls walked up to me and started to flirt.

"Well aren't you a handsome one right Courtney?" The first one said while twirling her hair in her fingers I mentally grimaced 'oh great they're those kinds of girls'

"Yes Kayleigh he is" the one named Courtney said

"Well I'm sorry ladies but I'm kind of in a hurry" I replied

"Awww!" the girls whined 'Ow! My ears so not cool' The girls pouted and ugly sight really I then heard someone curse so I looked up to see Maka trying to push a dolly down the sidewalk 'What is she doing?' I heard the girls laugh and I frowned as they walked towards Maka and I watch as the girls start to talk to her and Maka just frown and tried to ignore them then one of the girls Kayleigh-I think-pushed Maka away but she didn't fall, she just continued to mess with the dolly then I heard "Don't ignore us bookworm!" that was it I couldn't stand to watch Maka be treated this way even if I only met her yesterday I walked towards the girls and when Maka saw me her eyes widened and she tried again to get the dolly to move, again failing.

"Could you please leave Maka alone?" I glared at the girls whose jaws dropped open.

"You're friends with this nerd?" Courtney questioned I decided I liked confusing these girls.

"As a matter of fact she's my girlfriend" I smirked and saw Maka glaring at me with the look of are-you-serious-where-the-hell-did-_that_-come-from. So I winked at her and she blushed red, 'She's cute when she's embarrassed'

"If she's your girlfriend then you can kiss her, as proof I mean" Kayleigh looked smug 'Well I said I'd get a kiss from her one day guess today's the day' I smiled and looked at Maka.

* * *

**Maka POV**

'If he kisses me he's going to get a concussion and I'm _not _taking him to the hospital!'

* * *

**Soul: Do I get to kiss Maka?**

**Maka: If you want a concussion go ahead**

**Kat: Soul she said ok kiss her!**

**Maka: Wait-no-i**

**Kat: Got ya!**

**Maka: Why you! **

**Soul: Kat fight!**

**Kat & Maka: *Glare***

**Soul: Um…Bye!**

**Maka: and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Maka: *grumble* **

**Soul: What wrong Maka?**

**Kat: She's just grumpy because I wouldn't tell her what is going to happen**

**Maka: I am not grumpy! *pouts***

**Soul: She's so cute when she pouts What! Why did I say that?**

**Kat: Cause I wanted you too**

**Soul: Kat!**

**Kat: Yes?**

**Maka: Soul don't even think about it! I want to see how this story goes so shut up and sit down! And Kat doesn't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul POV

"Easy enough" I smirked at Maka's shocked expression. I then leaned down and put my lips on hers and wrapped my arms around her waist and when I saw the two girls stomp off into the building I broke the kiss "Man I hate girls like that at least they're gone now" I looked down at Maka who was blushing and she looked defeated? "Hey Maka are y-" I stopped 'Where did she get that book?'

"Soul" She gritted out

"Y-yes, Maka?"

"Run"

"W-what?" I asked 'She's not really going hit me for kissing her is she?'

"Maka-chop" When the book came down I braced myself for the concussion but the book barley hit me and when I looked up she was looking at me questioningly "Why did you kiss me?"

I smirked "I said I'd get it someday didn't I?" She frowned

"Ok well if you'll excuse me I have to haul this dolly somewhere…bye" She started to walk around the dolly and I followed her and grabbed her wrist "What?" She replied and she looked so sad that it hurt my heart 'This is so uncool but-'

"Come live with me"

"What? I-I…." She stopped and stared at me "Why?"

"Cause I you need someplace to go and I have a couch…and a spare room" She looked at me the anger flashed across her eyes in realization 'There she is the real Maka'

"Why did you make me sleep in your room if you had a spare room?" She glared

"Cause you just assumed that it was the couch or the bedroom"

"I hate you" She pouted

"So is that a yes or a no?" She glared at me

"Fine but only until I can find a new place to stay" She stated

"Cool now how do we drag this thing all the way to my apartment and get my motorcycle there too?"

"I can get it there on my own go ride your bike back and wait" She pushed me away and grabbed onto the dolly and started to push. I then got an idea.

"Wait I know some people who would love to help" She glanced back at me eyebrows raised I smiled "Let me call them and then when they get here they can drive us to my apartment cool?"

She looked at me then the dolly then back to me then "Ok cool" She smiled at me.

* * *

Maka POV

When Soul's friends got there I just stood behind him as he conversed with them. 'Why is Soul being so nice to me I mean he got his kiss why doesn't he just leave me here like everyone else?' then as I was going through my thoughts I heard "Hi!" I jumped around and accidentally bumped into Soul then when I looked at who had scared at me I saw a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes smiling at her.

"Hello" I waited for her to say something and when she didn't "My names Maka what's yours?"

"My name's patty!" Her smile got bigger.

"Very nice to meet y-"

"Do you want to play with my giraffe?" She interrupted I stared at her then said

"No thank you patty" Her smile faded and she glared, glared at me.

"You have to play with my giraffe got it missy?" She got up into my face 'I never thought I'd be scared of a cute girl like her guess you learn something new every day' I nodded my head and she shoved a origami giraffe into my arms and skipped off towards the rest of Soul's friends I gulped and when I turned around Soul was looking at me and his eyes widened.

"Liz keep Patty away from Maka!" Soul yelled the girl I guess is Liz looked up and then looked at me and mouth 'sorry' then whispered something to patty who then skipped up to me and took the giraffe, smiled, and went back to her sister.

"HA! HA! HA! SHE LOOKS TERRIFIED I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL PROTECT MY NEW SUBJECT FROM PATTY MUHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Blackstar keep it down please we don't need to scare Maka anymore than she already is" A tall black-haired girl with purple eyes replied calmly 'Oh I'm not scared I'm terrified!'

"WHO CARES IF WE SCARE MISS TINY-TITS I WILL SURPASE GOD!" Now I wasn't scared at all I was furious and Soul must've noticed because he backed away from me.

"What did you call me?" I growled

"MISS TINY-TITS! IS ONE OF MY SUBJECTS DEAF? I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL HEAL YOU!" He jumped down off the bench he was standing on.

"Oh I heard you fine" Blackstar looked at me with a big smirk on his face and I stomped up to him and "MAKA-CHOP!" and he was on the ground bleeding out of his head and the black-haired girl was next to him trying to wake him up "He's not dead or anything he'll just be out for about an hour" I replied straightly with my eyes closed as I tightened my pigtails. I then opened my eyes when I heard laughter. Everyone was laughing even the girl who was fretting earlier. "What's so funny?"

The black-haired girl walked up to me and held out her hand which I took and shook. "My name is Tsubaki" She smiled at me and I returned it. Then this guy with black hair except for three white stripes on the right and gold eyes walked up to me and looked me up and down then

"You're asymmetrical!" He screamed I backed up a bit

"Excuse me?" I asked and looked at Soul for help and he just face-palmed.

"Let me fix your pigtails so that they're perfect!"

"Um… should you really be talking your hair is asymmetrical too?" I questioned and then the boy stared at me horrified then he fell to the ground and started crying saying things like 'scum, trash, and disgrace' until Liz stood up and knelt down and patted his back.

"It's ok Kid; she didn't mean it you're not garbage"

"Really?" he whined she sighed

"Yes I mean it, would I lie to you?"

"No" He sniffed

"Sorry Kid" I stated 'I didn't think he would cry' He jumped up and turned around smiling

"I'm fine…but can I fix your pigtails?"

"KID!" Everyone screamed (except Blackstar)

"But, but it's so asymmetrical!" he whined

"Fine, but make it quick" I stated he perked up and quickly ran over to fix my pigtails.

"Perfectly symmetrical!" He declared Soul then walked over to me and put an arm over my shoulder I glared at him but he just ignored me.

"So are we going to get this stuff to my apartment or not?" Soul asked everyone nodded and we started to load my stuff into the truck that Tsubaki and Blackstar came in.

* * *

"It's true James she was with this really cute boy and they kissed we both saw it right Courtney?" Kayleigh snitched

"Right!" Courtney exclaimed

"How she be so happy? She's not with me!" James yelled then smirked "Well we'll just have to ruin her life again right ladies?" He said as he picked up a colorful sheet of paper.

"Yes sir!" Kayleigh and Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh Medusa would you like to help us?"

"Of course James"

* * *

Maka and Soul walk to the apartment from the elevator and they see a paper taped to the door. "What's this?" Soul asks

"Looks like a flyer for a party to me" Maka replied putting her box down.

"Wanna go?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go to the party?" Maka mumbled something that Soul couldn't hear. "What I can't hear you?"

"I can't dance" Soul began to laugh "Don't laugh! I do have books in these boxes" Soul stopped laughing.

"You don't have to be any good I'll make up for you clumsiness" Soul replied

"No" Maka replied

"Please?"

"No"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Liz asked as the rest of the group exited the elevator.

"Soul wants me to go to this" Maka held out the flyer

"Awwww! You have to say yes!"

"No! I am not going to a party!"

"Patty" Liz said with a smirk patty replied

"Yes sis?"

"Maka just said giraffes are dumb" patty's smile turned into a sneer.

"What? I did n-"

"Party or patty pick one" Liz interrupted Maka gulped and looked at patty.

"Ok fine! I'll go!" Patty and Liz smirked at each other.

"Ok well Tsubaki, patty, and I will take you shopping before the party be ready by eleven!"

"Why can't I just where some of the clothes I already own?" Maka questioned Liz gasped

"Maka! You are going to go shopping...or else" Maka gulped

"Fine" she sighed

"Yeah!" Liz exclaimed "Well bye see you tomorrow Maka!"

* * *

**Kat: Yeah patty!**

**Soul: Why 'yeah patty!'?**

**Kat: Because she's crazy!**

**Soul: Ok?**

**Kat: Hey wanna here my theory?**

**Maka & Soul: Sure?**

**Kat: Ok I bet that if Patty and Kid had a baby it would be like this **

***Sees a giraffe* Oooo A giraffe! It's asymmetrical! Ahhhh!**

**Maka & Soul: O_O Uhhh…**

**Kat: What? Oh well here's a thanks to the people who have reviewed:**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter**

**MelodyDTK**

**Animefreak8**

**katiebear101**

**xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

**ScytheMeister88**

**ScentlessFlower12**

**morningnight**

**sweetwithobsessions**

**Ironman 7**

**Well bye! See you next chapter! **

**P.S. I forgot to say in this story medusa is like 19 or something instead of like 40.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat: Hey people! Soul and Maka are late so I have to do the introduction myself oh well! And I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like ummm a week first I was attacked by bears and then I was in the hospital on pain medication!**

**Readers: *Glare***

**Kat: *Sweat-drop* ok, ok I just forgot (dodges book) I'm sorry ok? Here's the next chapter ok?**

**Readers: *nod***

**Kat: Ok! I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Maka complained as Liz pulled her through the mall looking for the 'Cinderella' dress as she put it.

"Yes" Liz exclaimed "_And_ you already agreed" she added

"Agreed, agreed, agreed!" Patty cheered

"We shouldn't force her do anything guys" Tsubaki interjected calmly as she followed behind the other three girls. Liz and patty looked back with un-amused looks on their faces as they pulled Maka into the dress store.

"Try this one, and this one, and….oh! this one!" Liz ran around the store only stopping to drop dresses into Maka's arms.

"Liz I can't hold these!" Maka collapsed onto the floor with about 20 dresses on top of her.

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran over and started to dig, as patty laughed at the sight, and Liz just kept picking out dresses. "Are you ok?" She questioned as Maka rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Maka stood and stretched then something caught her eye. She walked to the back of the store and the girls followed her, curious to see what she was doing. She picked up a dress that went to about the ankle, it was strapless, the top was purple and the bottom it alternated between purple and pink pinstriped ruffles, it came with a hair piece from what looked like the Victorian era and detached purple and pink sleeves that started just after the shoulder and stopped at the wrist. Maka just looked at it then Liz squealed

"It's perfect for you Maka!" Liz jumped up and down with patty and Tsubaki just smiled kindly. Then Liz pushed Maka towards the changing rooms "Try it on!"

"But you just said it's perfect so why do I have to try it on?" Maka complained

"Cause I want to make sure it fits silly" Liz replied pushing Maka through the curtains.

* * *

**Maka POV**

I sighed 'But it is beautiful' so I slipped into the dress "It fits perfectly except it's a little long" I called to Liz as I walked back into the room only to be faced with a pair of black heels with long untied ribbons "Um…how do I wear those?" Liz laughed

"Come, sit here" She pointed to a chair so I walked over and sat and she tied the ribbons up to the middle of my calf "Now stand" She commanded and so I did and just my luck I tripped luckily Liz grabbed my hand and set me straight and gestured for me to try again.

"This is impossible Liz" I whined "Can't I just get a pair of boots it's not like anyone will see them" Liz glared at me

"No" She replied flatly I gulped

"O-ok" So after I _finally _figured out how to walk correctly in the heels I realized that Tsubaki had put on a long dark purple dress and black heels (A/N : Think of her green dress but purple) "You look so pretty Tsubaki" I commented

"Thanks Maka and so do you but…" She paused I looked down at myself to check "Oh! I know come here" I walked up to her, she pulled out the hair piece and my pigtails then shook my hair out and put the headband back in "Perfect don't you think so Liz?" Liz came out in a thigh length brown dress with it tight around the bust and then from there down it was a bubble type fashion and her heels were a dark purple almost black.

"Oh my gosh Tsubaki! How did I not come up with that!" She pouted then Patty came hopping in with a bright red spaghetti-strap dress that went down to her knees with a white bow below the bust and white heels.

"You all look so beautiful!" I smiled cheerfully they all looked at me then crushed me into a group hug 'I've never had fun with my friends like this' I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Why are you crying Maka?" Tsubaki exclaimed brushing it away they all looked worried, even Patty!

"I just- I've never had any friends like you guys I'm just happy!" I gushed 'I'm being really cheesy right now but I don't care it's the truth!' they all smiled

"We'll have to do this more often, then!" Liz cheered I shook my head "Well lets go pay for these dresses then, we still have to do make-up and our hair!" We went back to Liz and Patty's house-which later I learned is actually Kid's-to get ready for the dance 3 hours from now.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Kid, BlackStar, and I arrived at the dance on time since the girls _insisted _that we go first and that they would meet us here so we just walked around as we waited for them.

"When are the girls going to get here? It's eight they need to get here at eight exactly or they won't be symmetrical!" Kid whined I just patted his back awkwardly

"I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR COMMAND THEM TO GET HERE SOON!" Blackstar yelled I just rolled my eyes and adjusted my tie; I was wearing a black pinstriped suit, with a maroon under shirt, and black tie. While Kid was in a simple black suit, with a brown under shirt, and black tie. Then blackstar _was _wearing a black suit, with a white undershirt, and a black tie but now I have _no _idea where the jacket is and the tie is crooked.

"Hey Kid!" I heard Liz yell she came up in a brown dress, followed by Patty and Tsubaki

"Liz where is Maka?" I asked worriedly Liz smirked at me and pointed towards the balcony

"She said she wanted some fresh air" 'Fresh air she just got here' I nodded and went towards the balcony and when I saw Maka in her dress my jaw dropped, she was beautiful, more than when I first saw her that day.

"You'll catch flies that way" That's when I realized she had turned around to look at me I cleared my throat 'Not cool'

"You look beautiful" I smirked at her blush

"Yeah…well…you look very handsome" she commented before turning around I reached for her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor "W-wait! I-I can't dance remember!" she struggled

"Well I can remember" I replied mocking her and I stopped on the dance floor and grabbed her around the waist and set her hand on my shoulder and we began to dance she stepped on my toes a couple of times but after a while she finally learned how to dance correctly.

* * *

**Normal POV **

After a while Maka and Soul quit dancing because Maka was exhausted "I'm going to get a drink do you want one?" Maka asked

"Now what kind of cool guy lets the girls get the drinks" Maka folded her arms and looked at him like 'are-you-serious?'

"_I_ offered so do you want one or not?" She snapped

"Yes" He expected her to walk and when she didn't "What?"

"What's the magic word?" She smirked at his gawking face

"Are you serious?" She nodded, he sighed "Yes, _Please_" he emphasized

"Ok!" she chirped before waltzing towards the drink table.

"Ok Medusa, it's your turn" James told her as he walked towards the table and _Maka_ while Medusa walked towards Soul

"Hello are you Maka's friend?" Medusa smiled at Soul

"Yes, why?" Soul replied

"Because I just _love_ Maka she's my best friend!" She chirped

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Hello Maka" Someone said from behind me and as I turned around I frowned

"Hello James" I gritted my teeth and sipped my drink

"How are you?" James smiled

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to go" I started to walk away when he took the drinks from me

"Now what kind of gentleman lets the lady carry the drink?" he smirked while I fumed

"What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to go see my _friend_ Soul" My eyes widened

"Leave him alone" I growled

"Didn't you ever wonder why Soul just _happened _to find you so soon after we broke up?" He started to walk and for some_ reason_ I followed

"You're bluffing" I replied angrily

"Oh am I now? Why don't you look for yourself?" He pointed towards the crowd and as I looked I felt tears run down my cheeks there was Soul kissing some blonde girl. I turned away and walked as fast as I could towards the doors that led to the garden and pond that I had seen outside the building.

* * *

**Soul POV**

As I was talking to the Maka's friend she just reached up and forced me to kiss her and when I finally pushed her away I yelled "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ruining Maka's life" She replied smirking my head shot up as I looked for Maka to see her rushing out some doors, she was crying, and some guy with blonde hair was following her with an evil smirk on his face. I growled as I rushed off after them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"How dare they mess with Soul and Maka like that?" Liz ground out as she watched two more girls walk up to the first and laugh then she got an idea "Patty let's get those girls a drink"

"Ok Sis!" Patty cheered

"Be careful Liz" Tsubaki commented

"Of course!" She smiled at her, BlackStar, and Kid.

"AS YOUR GOD I DEMAND A PART IN THIS ACTIVITY!" Blackstar shouted

"If you shut up you can" Liz growled as they walked towards the punch "Patty go distract them"

"Ok sis!" Patty replied as she skipped off to the three girls "Hi! My names Patty!" The girls stopped chatting and gave her a look over

"Hi" one girl replied "My name is Kayleigh, this is Courtney, and Medusa" she said gesturing to each girl.

"So isn't this party fun!" Patty chirped surprisingly calm

"Yeah it is" the girls giggled

"So do you girls know Soul and Maka?" the girls stopped laughing

"Yes" they answered as they eyed patty

"What you guys did to them was hilarious" Patty laughed and the girls did too then patty turned serious "Wanna know what else is funny?"

"Sure" the girls laughed

"Look" Patty pointed behind them and as the girls turned they gasped as punch was dumbed all down the front of them ruining their make-up and slutty looking dresses

"That" Liz laughed at the girls as they screamed and ran away

"I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR DECLARE THAT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY SUBJECTS! MUHAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled and nearly everyone in the ballroom laughed

* * *

**Kat: So what do you think?** **S****orry for all the POV's but it was needed. T****he dress Maka is in if you want to see it type in 'soulmaka' into images on like google or something and you should find it and the rest of the girls dresses are just of my own imagination.**

**Soul: So you were just lazy when it came to Maka's dress?**

**Kat: Holy crap! *Falls off chair* When did you get here?**

**Maka: We got here while you were writing**

**Kat: Why didn't you tell me?**

**Maka: Because you were writing and we didn't want you to mess up the story**

**Kat: oh….**

**Soul: You didn't answer my question**

**Kat: ummm…Review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Maka: That was fast**

**Kat: Yes, yes it was that's because I'm cool!**

**Soul: You're not cool if you say it out loud**

**Kat & Maka:*Stare at soul***

**Soul: What?**

**Kat: You do it every episode**

**Maka: Yeah**

**Soul: No I don't…do I?**

**Maka & Kat: *nod heads***

**Soul:….oh…..**

**Maka: Who owns Soul Eater?**

**Kat: Not me! *Eyes water up* Wahhh! It's not fair!**

**Maka: *Pats Kat's shoulder awkwardly***

* * *

**Maka POV**

I walked towards the dock that headed out to the center of the pond, I felt tears pooling in my eyes and no matter how many times I brushed them away, they just came back again. Once I was at the end of the dock I took off the shoes-with much trouble I might add- and sat on the edge of the dock feet dangling over the water. Finally tears glided down my cheeks, I hadn't cried in such a long time, but it felt right that I cried over him.

"So you _can_ cry, I never thought I'd never see it" I whipped around to see James standing there grinning down at me, I wiped the tears away.

"Go away" I replied I couldn't think of anything else to say that was the best I could come up with.

"Do you remember that summer we went to the beach together?" He continued, ignoring me.

"Of course I remember it was only two summers ago" I snapped at him as I stood back up to be eye to eye with him.

"Do you remember when I took you into the water because you couldn't swim?" 'Of course, I screamed at him to put me down but he just tossed me off the boat and I almost drowned.'

"What are you getting at?" I eyed him warily.

* * *

**Soul POV**

I ran off after Maka and whoever was following her but I had to push people out of my way. Once I finally got to the door I saw a garden and pond ahead of me, I squinted my eyes and realized that the shadows at the end of the dock were Maka and the other guy. I rushed off towards them.

"What I'm getting at is" The boy took a step forward, "I wonder if you can swim yet" Maka's eyes widened as she stepped back away from him.

"J-James don't" Maka pleaded 'James, _that_ James?' I thought as I got ten feet away from them.

"Hey!" I yelled, James looked at me and scowled "Get away from her" I made fists at my side.

"Aww, your no fun, Maka wants to go swimming, right?" He smiled at her, I started to walk towards him.

"Go away, I can handle this myself" Maka stated although she was trembling, I stopped.

"Maka, what you saw was set up by him, that girl said that she was your friend that's the only reason I talked to her, then…then she kissed me, just to ruin your life" I looked at her and she looked between crying and hitting someone. I sighed and took another step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah" James wagged his finger at me, I growled as he stepped next to Maka "Swimming first, talking later" and he pushed Maka into the water, I rushed towards the edge but James stepped in front of me "Fight me" He smirked.

"Move" I tried to move him but he punched me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain and coughed.

"Not very strong are you, how do you expect to protect her?" I stood up and socked him in the face he fell down onto the dock; I kneeled down and hit him in the stomach.

"Payback" I gritted my teeth through the pain, as I stood.

"You know, Maka can't swim" My eyes widened as I rushed over to the edge of the dock, I couldn't see Maka….

* * *

**Maka POV**

I felt the water surround me and I struggled against to get air, the first few times it worked but this dress-however pretty-is heavy as hell. I kept trying to swim, as I heard noises up above, but I was already exhausted, I felt myself sink lower I opened my eyes to look through the water and I saw the dock and a small patch of white, then the water splashed and there were air bubbles everywhere. I saw Soul looking around for me, then when he looked down and we looked at each other, I tried to swim again but I couldn't get anywhere, in fact I think I was sinking faster because of it, Soul swam towards me and grabbed me around the waist, I blushed, but ignored it as he pulled me towards the surface. We- well mostly Soul- swam to shore where he and I collapsed and breathed in deeply.

"It would have been cool to know that you couldn't swim" Soul commented as he sat up.

"Well I'm sorry if that wasn't on my I.D. card" I replied, then added "Thank you…for coming to my rescue" He looked down at me and smiled, and leaned forward, I blushed as he rested his head on mine.

"You're heavy" He smirked at me, I blinked then

"Maka-chop!" My book collided with his head with a smack.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt!" He held his head, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, he froze, and I smiled.

"Better?" He stared at me then smirked.

"Not quite" Then he kissed me, not like when in front of Courtney and Kayleigh, but a real kiss. We parted when we heard whistles and there standing not far from us were Kid, Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Patty who was hanging all over a pink haired boy.

"I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, DECLARE THAT YOU ARE A COUPLE!" Blackstar bellowed and I frowned.

"You don't need to _declare_ it; I think everyone can figure it out" I replied

"I MUST DECLARE IT FOR MY MORE STUPID SUBJECTS LIKE YOU!" He smirked at me, my eye twitched and I raised a hand and chucked the book at his face.

"Score!" I smirked at the fountain of blood coming out of Blackstar's nose. Everyone laughed at my comment.

"So can we get going I'd rather not be soaked for too long" I stood, but then James came stumbling up nose bleeding.

"How can you smile? I just tried to kill you and you still smile you should be shaking in fear-" he coughed and rubbed the blood from his upper lip only to smear it further.

"I think you're crazy but I don't fear you" I replied looking him over, Soul really did a nice job on him.

"B-but-" he looked at the group then sneered at me-not a pretty sight with all the blood- "I'll make you fear me I swear" he stumbled off towards the parking lot.

"A-are y-you going to c-call the cops o-on him?" the pink haired boy asked as patty continued to hug him around the neck.

"No point he'll probably never show up again and if he does then I'll Maka-chop him" I smiled and stuck out my hand out to the boy "My name's Maka, nice to meet you" He nervously shook my hand.

"M-my n-name's Chrona, I-I-" Patty cut him off.

"He's my boyfriend!" She cheered and Chrona looked horrified.

"I-I don't know how to handle this!" He started to shake and Patty just giggled. Then I heard Kid scream.

"You're dress, you're hair they aren't symmetrical!" He passed out on the floor and patty kneeled down and started to poke him with a stick while Liz sighed.

"Is he ok?" I asked Soul, who was laughing.

"Y-yeah he's fine" He took a breath "Well lets go" I nodded and Liz grabbed Kid around the collar and dragged him behind her, while Patty jumped onto Chrona's back and started to poke his cheek, and Tsubaki finally woke up Blackstar and helped him walk. 'I'm happy James dumped me' I thought cheerfully 'I got to meet Soul and make six new friends-although he could've skipped the 'trying to drown me part'- I am lucky to have this new life' I smiled as I looked as I looked back at all my friends and finally leaned my head against Soul's shoulder as we walked.

* * *

**Kat: *sniff sniff***

**Soul: Why are you crying? *Hands Kat a tissue* It's uncool**

**Kat: Cause it's over**

**Maka & Soul: What!**

**Kat: *nods head***

**Soul: But it's only 5 chapters**

**Maka: I kind of liked this story *pouts***

**Soul: It was kinda cool **

**Kat: *Hugs Soul and Maka* Thanks Guys! I'll try to write a new one soon! Bye!**

**Soul & Maka: Read and Review if you want us back!**

**P.S. To whoever 'Guest' is I put Chrona in here just for you because I originally wasn't but your review sparked and idea I hope your happy! **

**Thank you reviewers: (And yes I know I already did this earlier but….deal with it!)**

**Sincerely the Sign Painter**

**MelodyDTK**

**AnimeFreak8**

**Katiebear101**

**xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

**ScytheMeister88**

**ScentlessFlower12**

**Morningnight**

**Sweetwithobsessions**

**Ironman 7**

**Insanity and other drugs**

**Random person number 8**

**Cosplayingninjas**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88 **

**KHloverxcyn**

**Bendystraws**

**Guest**

**MeisterOfDeath**

**MysticLion**


End file.
